


please don't go

by matsuhana420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, M/M, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuhana420/pseuds/matsuhana420
Summary: In which the aftermath of Leon's execution didn't quite go as the game portrayed it.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	please don't go

Monoukma let out one of his stupid laughs as the final baseball dropped down after hitting the ultimate's empty vessel, making a stop only a few feet from Togami's shoe.

If the others had been paying attention and not in their own states of grief, they would've noticed the heir's pale face and an almost audible choked sob forcing its way out of his throat.

He never wanted this.

Races to class, lunches, and so many more memories with the redhead swarmed through his vision as he fought the tears already falling down his face and sunk to his knees. He felt a small hand on his shoulder but didn't flinch, his blue irises never leaving the body of his boyfriend. Not that Leon remembered that small fact.

Togami remembered everything. The school, the two wonderful years they had spent together. And whatever came before this horror trip. He couldn't remember that, it was pretty blurry.

He had tried to tell Junko in the beginning, seeing as she was smart from what he remembered. But she'd simply frowned and told him he had a wild imagination. So he gave up and resigned to acting like he had when first joining Hope's Peak, while subtly watching the boy of which his own heart belonged to. He hadn't tried to talk to him, too afraid of what he might say. And worse, being seen as a stranger. It didn't matter now.

Now here he was, on his knees crying over a boy he shouldn't even know.

He heard voices, voices too muffled to fully understand, and he realized at some point they stopped and the hand on his shoulder had gone. Togami wiped his eyes and looked around at the execution place, everyone else seemingly had gone through the exit hole in the wall. He didn't.

He hoisted himself up and took a step towards the baseball player before hesitating before turning away. As much as he wished to hold him one more time, he didn't want to disrespect Leon more than he already had been.

He heard a thump from behind him.

"To.....Togami..."

The blonde turned around so fast, eyes wide, at the familiar voice. Leon was now on the ground, face scrunched in pain as his blue eyes slightly opened to stare at him. Togami let out a strangled sob.

"C'mere."

The heir took off running, sitting by his side and resisting the urge to cup his face.

"You're alive?" He managed to get out. Leon laughed bitterly.

"Barely. Shouldn't be long now," The almost deceased boy said through a cough, "I r'member ya, Bya."

He looked at him in surprise.

"Th' two years worth of us. And ya must've remembered too, huh? Didn' need some baseballs to hit ya to jog yer mem'ry. That's good."

Togami couldn't stop from hugging him, not that the other could hug back that much. He laughed bitterly, cupping Leon's face and pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry. I should've approached you, explained some. We would've had more time, this could've been stopped-" Togami was cut off by the familiar and very much missed feeling of lips pressed to his. He hummed lightly before Leon pulled away in his weak state.

"Shush, ya fool. You couldn' have done anything, and ya know it. It's okay," He sighed, "Can you do somethin' for me, Bya."

He nodded.

"My time's almost up, please sing for me. I can rest easy as long as yer the one sendin' me off." Blue met blue as he nodded once again, gathering his boyfriend up in his arms.

He knew what to sing. It had been Leon's favorite song, though the wannabe musician had sung it much more quickly and lively than Byakuya did at that moment.

_"Nobody ever knows, n_ _obody ever sees_  
_I left my soul ba_ _ck there now I'm too weak_  
_Most nights I pray for you to come home_  
_Praying to the Lord, p_ _raying for my soul_  
_Now please don't go_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_  
_Now please don't go, oh no_  
_I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
_So please don't go"_

The Ulimate Heir felt the life drain out of his boyfriend with every single word he sung, and smiled despite the situation. He set his down gently, pressing one last kiss to Leon Kuwata's smiling mouth before stepping away.

"I'll see you again soon, love."

He turned away and walked through the exit and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! happy 2020, sorry i just had to start the year off with angst  
> i also have some info for you guys for what you should expect this year!  
> i will still be working on my chatfics, i will finish the mukuro short story, post individual stuff of course and i have 2 full on fanfics i'll be working on.  
> one is a danganronpa v3 bnha au and the other is some type of klance fic. so be ready and i hope you enjoy/enjoyed.  
> and if you were wondering, at the end, togami gets his memory rewiped and edited memories (aka what happens in the game) is put in.
> 
> edit: so i just realized some people from tiktok might see this (bc finally leogami is getting some attention) and um. HELLO.


End file.
